This disclosure relates generally to a lock release apparatus and, more particularly, to a handle of a vehicle lock release apparatus which allows the trunk to be opened from inside.
Current trunk lock release apparatuses include a handle and a cable located inside the trunk, wherein one end of the cable is attached to a release mechanism within the trunk lock apparatus and the other end of the cable is attached to the handle. When the handle is pulled, tension in the cable is generated which actuates the release mechanism in the trunk lock apparatus, thus opening the trunk from inside.
Current lock release designs employ a low cost, one-piece assembly or a more expensive, two-piece assembly. The one-piece lock release assemblies do not provide the degree of robustness required by current motor vehicles.
It would be desirable to provide a robust handle that retains the other end of the cable in the handle while still allowing easy insertion during assembly.